This invention pertains to engine fuel systems and is particularly concerned with a novel fuel injection system and control valve.
The disclosure contains a number of novel features which contribute to improvements in a fuel injection system. One feature is that a single piezoelectric control valve is utilized to control fuel injection in a multicylinder engine application in conjunction with a fuel pump and distributor assembly. The valve itself contains unique features and that of the present application relates to an adjustment and locking arrangement for providing a very fine adjustment capability for setting the valve element with respect to other elements of the valve assembly. These features along with additional features, advantages, and benefits of the invention will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which are to be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode presently contemplated in carrying out the invention.